


The Sound of Drums

by caraxyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraxyz/pseuds/caraxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's the cutest? We simply don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Drums

**Author's Note:**

> (i wrote this in 10 mins its bad spelling and grammar and ooc but asdfhjkl;' i love this ship)

“Albus, look, I’m not really sure this is a very good ide-“

“Oh, come on mate, you jumped off a train, I’m pretty sure you can handle this.”

“Heights aren’t exactly my speciality, well, really, they’re almost the opposite of my speciality.”

“Are you ranting again?”

Beat.

“I’m scared.”

“Take my hand.”

His hand outstretched towards the other boy, who simply stared at it for a moment or two. Thoughts racing at a million miles per minute. But seeing the hand provided him with comfort. Everything was okay. Albus was here.

Scorpius took ahold of the hand firmly.

“Now let’s go!” The Potter boy exclaimed, rushing up the rest of the stairs.

The only thing that escaped the Malfoy’s lips was a screech of terror.

=-==-=-

They sat themselves down on top of the astronomy tower almost immediately. Scorpius, rather than holding onto Albus’ hand, was gripping onto his arm for dear life. Albus, however, had an odd sense of calmness to him; he’d been thrown on this roof many times by James. 

"Why are we up here again?" Scorpius barely managed to sputter out, as if his death was launching towards him with the full force of a train.

"Why not?" Albus asked.

"Well, the fact that we're probably going to fall face first onto the ground is a big one, but then again, Professor Sinistra would probably find us up here, she’d pretty much just remove all of Slytherin’s housepoints all together. I don’t really mind the housepoints, but how are the other students going to react? Oh, no, but if the Headmistress finds us up here- we'd be dead in a min-“

He was cut off with a kiss.

"Uhm."

“You were ranting again.”

Beat. 

"Sorry." "No, I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" "I don't know, why are you sorry?" "I don't know, why are you sorry?"

The two of them turned into a blubbing mess of apologies. Neither of them felt any sense of regret.

"I thought you had a thing for Polly Chapman?" Scorpius asked, his face the color of a tomato.

“She’s cute, but,” Albus paused, looking over to other boy, “You’re cuter.”

Scratch that. His face was the color of the Hogwart’s express.

“I-uhm-well,- y’know-, cute- and you-, and some people are cute-, like me-, wait not me, you, wait no that’s what you said, oh my god.”

His face fell into his hands.

“Are you okay?”

“No.” His voice was barely a mumble.

Beat.

“Can you kiss me again?”

Albus snorted. Scorpius frowned. 

“Your head’s still in your hands, dork.”

The blonde lifted his head carefully. They looked at each other for a moment. Not with passion. Not with fiery desire, or strong cravings. It was love. Nothing more, nothing less.

“You’re cuter.”

Beat.


End file.
